Murder, Lies, Betrayal
by Ravenstorm of Riverclan
Summary: Murder! The Thunderclan warrior Darkclaw has been murdered by an unknown cat, It's up to a group of few to solve this mystery, but the looming question rises, will there be more! Read to find out.
1. Allegiances and Prologue: Fear

A/N

Just the Allegiances, nothing special!

Allegiances

Thunderclan:

Leader: Owlstar: A large Brown Tom with owl like yellow eyes.

Deputy: Stoneheart: A Dark Gray Tom with Green eyes.

Medicine Cat: Berryheart: A Small White She-cat with Green eyes.

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Juniperpaw: A Light Grey Tabby She-cat with Purple eyes.

Warriors:

Ravenstorm: A Pure Black Tabby Tom with White stripes and Blue eyes.

Bluehawk: A Light Blue She-cat with Dark Green eyes.

Rainheart: A Tan She-cat with light blue eyes and noted for being a Blabbermouth.

Darkclaw: A Deep Stone Grey tom with Light Green eyes.

Silverstone: A Silver She-cat with Light grey eyes.

Stormclaw: A light black Tom with Amber Eyes.

Antstorm: A light red tabby tom with Red eyes.

Thistletalon: A light grey tom with deep black eyes, has rare pupils which are white.

Thornleaf: A Sandy tom with Turqoise eyes, has a prickly tail.

Waterslash: A light blue she-cat with light blue eyes.

Apprentices:

Nightpaw: A light black she-cat with deep blue eyes: Mentor: Ravenstorm

Tailpaw: An Orange tom with bright green eyes, has an unusally long tail: Mentor: Silverstone

Waterpaw: A light grey tabby she-cat: Mentor: Bluehawk

Silverpaw: A silver and white she-cat with blue eyes: Mentor: Stormclaw

Gingerpaw: A golden she-cat with yellow eyes: Mentor: Owlstar

Sedgepaw: A light tan tom with green eyes: Mentor: Stoneheart

Birdpaw: A light grey she-cat with grey eyes: Mentor: Antstorm

Juniperpaw: A Light Grey Tabby She-cat with Purple eyes: Mentor: Berryheart

Queens:

Ripplefeather: A light silver she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Violetkit, Swiftkit, Cedarkit, Whitekit and Loudkit

Kits:

Violetkit: A light silver she-cat with Purple eyes.

Swiftkit: A sandy she-cat with Turqoise eyes.

Cedarkit: A sandy Tom with blue eyes.

Whitekit: A white she-cat with blue eyes.

Loudkit: A Silver tom with purple eyes, known for being loud and annoying.

Elders:

Blossomwhisker: A silver she-cat with blue eyes.

Foxeye: A tom that looks like a fox, red eyes.

Greyfoot: A once beautiful grey she-cat with blue eyes.

Mistbranch: A misty grey she-cat, oldest she-cat in thunderclan

Brackenwing: A tan tom with grey eyes, virtually blind and deaf, the oldest tom in thunderclan.

Shadowclan:

Leader: Birdstar: A dark grey she-cat.

Deputy: Kestrelfur: A light orange tom.

Medicine Cat: Moonspirit: A Onyx black she-cat with purple eyes.

Warriors:

Raggedvenom: A Grey tom with Bright Green eyes. Notably Dangerous

Mouseslash: A Brown She-cat.

Hollowmask: A white tom with red stripes.

Lostclaw: A grey She with Greenish-Yellow eyes, she has 2 missing claws on the front legs.

Fallensky: A cloudy white tom, notably paranoid.

Apprentices:

Hazelpaw: Tan she-cat with dark brown ears, mentor is Raggedvenom, notably died 70 years ago. Reincarnated.

Skypaw: A light grey she-cat: Mentor: Kestrelfur.

Queens:

Nightwhisper: A dark black she-cat: Mother of Sootkit, and Risingkit.

Elders:

Lilywing: A light grey she-cat.

Crookedbush: A dark tan tom.

Voledust: A russet red tom.

Windclan:

Leader: Snowstar: A pure white she-cat.

Deputy: Molefoot: A Brown and Gray She-cat.

Medicine Cat: Flareash: A orange and red tom-cat.

Warriors:

Blizzardlegs: Pure white with grey paws and ears, tom.

Snowstalker: Grey and white tabby-cat.

Webmask: White web-like marking on his head, black tom.

Eclipsebreeze: She-cat, pure black, and is notably mistaken for the night sky herself.

Stripedbush: Bright orange with leopard like spots, tom.

Apprentices:

Petalpaw: She-cat, Rose petal red, mentor is Webmask.

Yellowpaw: Tom, Bright yellow, mentor is Stripedbush.

Queens:

Windpool: A Grey She-cat: Mother of Goldkit.

Elders:

Sparkpath: A grey tom with striking yellow eyes, the oldest tom in windclan.

Honeystorm: A golden once beautiful she-cat, the oldest she-cat in Windclan.

Fernsky: A tan she-cat, recently joined the elders.

Riverclan:

Leader: Lizardstar: A russet furred tom with kinked up fur.

Deputy: Bloodwish: A red and black tom with anger issues, notably cruel, a tough fighter.

Medicine Cat: Nearsight: A black and white tom with white eyes, Notably smart, a good detective.

Warriors:

Honeysnow: A honey colored she-cat with white spots.

Snowdawn: A pure white she-cat.

Thundershadow: A Bluey-black tom, 1/3 Riverclan, 1/3 Shadowclan, 1/3 Thunderclan.

Adderfrost: A Granite Grey tom, Notable for his speed.

Duskclaw: A red tom with unusually long claws.

Stonegaze: A Stone gray tom.

Mossrain: A white she-cat, notably smart.

Dewleaf: A light silver she-cat with a Black Leaf insignia on her chest.

Breezedust: A Jet-black tom with notable abilities in ambush and speed, obsessed with fire.

Blackflower: A Deep black she with a tendency to hold a grudge.

Apprentices:

Tanglepaw: A grey tom with a twisted paw. Mentor: Snowdawn

Hawkpaw: A brown tabby tom with white stripes. Mentor: Bloodwish

Mudpaw: A mud brown tom with an obsession over mud. Mentor: Blackflower

Weaselpaw: A Black she-cat, notably stealthy. Mentor: Breezedust

Queens:

Dustfern: A dusty tan she-cat: Mother of Blossomkit and Sparrowkit.

Sorrelwing: A Tortoiseshell she-cat: Mother of Stealthkit, Spiderkit and Silverkit

Elders:

Blazefall: An orange, once-fierce tom.

Frostmoon: A white she-cat, recently joined the elders.

Episode Prologue: Fear:

I was running, from someone, I don't know who, I probably never would, all I knew was, I was running for my life. It was amazingly silent, then something jumped me, it tried to pin me, but i was too quick, Instead it tried to rip my flank, I tore something in his belly, when he stumbled back I got a clear look at his face, I was shocked to see the Riverclan deputy's face, "Why would he attack me?"

was the question going through me, all I knew was I needed to defeat him if I wanted to get out of here, He swiped, I swiped, we were even fighters, the only thing I didn't match was his cruelty, then he started to increase his attacks, swiping and swiping, I thought it would never end, then he meowed something. "This is getting boring, Time to end you."

My face filled with shock, I tried to scramble away, but to no avail, he slit my throat, I started to bleed and he meowed again. "Well, I'd better get going, have a nice death!"

And he started to laugh as he walked away, my body started to twitch, I couldn't stand, there was no one nearby, I tried to scream for help, but my voice no longer worked, I just laid there, waiting for death to come and take me to Starclan, it came and embraced me, I saw my mother, who had been recently killed by a badger, and she led me to Starclan...

A/N

And that's the prologue and allegiances, So what did you think? Tell me in the reviews! Chapter one will be uploaded alongside this...


	2. Episode One: Death

[Murder, Lies and Betrayal]

A/N: Hey, I really hope that someone will read this new story. I could use some new readers, but I write anyway, this is a warriors fan fiction, so I really hope this will be different from the norm in the suspense genre, this is Murder, Lies and Betrayal...

Episode One

Death

I really wish it could have gone differently, but it happened anyway, I saw it, just as everyone else did, my brother's body, dead and lifeless, gasps and mews of horror came from the gathered cats as they sat his body on the ground, and Owlstar gathered the clan for an announcement. Everyone, from the oldest elder to the youngest kit, looked out to see what was going on. He yowled "Today, we have lost a clanmate to murder!"

Gasps and mews of horror rose from the members of the clan. He meowed "We will find the traitor or enemy that has done this to our fellow warrior, Darkclaw!"

Yowls rose from the crowd. "What if they target us!" "Who killed him!" "Are we in danger?"

But one question rose above all of them. "Who will solve this mystery?!" I yowled. Owlstar meowed some stern words. "Who better to solve this, than Nearsight?"

More questions arose from the crowd. "But isn't Nearsight a Riverclan cat?" "He's insane!"

Owlstar yowled. "Silence, I have no doubts that Nearsight will be able to solve this, the meeting is dismissed."

The sun started to dip over the horizon as we sat vigil for my recently deceased brother, around Moonhigh we started filter into our dens for the night. Rainheart asked me a question before we entered the den to rest. "Say, Bluehawk, what's your opinion on Nearsight?"

I almost tripped over my paws hearing that question. "Nearsight, He's just some tom from Riverclan, besides, he's their medicine cat, it's not like I'll fall in love with him or something." Rainheart meowed to reply "Oh, okay..." and she padded towards the warriors den with me, and she rattled off about her latest crush, I didn't care to listen and thought about tomorrow's gathering, they would probably contact him there, while I was thinking, Rainheart managed to interrupt it. "Could you knock it off!?"

I yowled at her. She looked a little downhearted, but then just started rattling on about something else, but before she could speak we arrived at our destination. So I settled down on my paws and went to sleep.

_Later at the gathering..._

** I walked onto **the island to see many members of the opposing clans, the leaders were already climbing onto the Great Tree, I was seeking out Nearsight, I saw him near a rock with the other medicine cats, and the call was made by Lizardstar to start the meeting and gather up, I sat down and looked up to see Birdstar, Snowstar, Owlstar, and Lizardstar discussing something before the first announcement was made, Snowstar and Birdstar spoke about the normal stuff you would think they would talk about at a gathering, so did Lizardstar, but then Owlstar motioned that he wanted to speak. "One of our clanmates has been murdered!"

Meows and gasps of horror rose from the crowd. "We would like Nearsight to help us investigate these strange matters, we would first like to investigate the corpse."

Nearsight meowed a reply. "I think we can work with that." Owlstar meowed again. "Alright, meet at the horseplace at sunhigh tomorrow."

And then he spoke about other things which weren't important to me. After a while, the discussion was over and everyone started to go home and rest...

_Sunhigh, at the horseplace_

I walked with Berryheart and Owlstar to meet Nearsight at the Horseplace and help Investigate the mysterious circumstances behind my only brother's death, I had to carry his body, which was already slightly decomposing, I yowled in disgust. "Yuck, it doesn't help that he's covered in blood, and I don't recall him washing himself the last time I saw him!"

The others nodded in agreement, obviously disgusted by a rotting body, his body covered in the unmistakable stench of death, I really wished I could put It down, It really tasted that bad, but we were almost there so It wasn't that bad, but still, it was disgusting. "So that's the body?"

Meowed Nearsight, I whipped my head around to see him just...staring at me, I mewed a reply "Yeah, it is, so will you take a look at it?"

He meowed "But of course, it's part of my job."

And he started to look at my brother's corpse, scanning, looking for pieces of evidence that could be used to find the killer, and then mewed under his breath. "Found something."

I asked. "What is it?" he replied. "A bit of black fur between his claws."

Is that a clue? "it appears that a Black cat murdered him, he's been dead too long for the smell of the fur to still be there, so that's no good, that's all I can find from his corpse, bury him tomorrow morning."

The Thunderclan cats moved to pick up their deceased friend and clanmate, they picked him up, and carried his corpse for a vigil that night at the camp, and then they would bury him at sunrise.

_Dawn..._

I walked to help the elders carry my brother's body out of camp so they could bury him, after they were out of the hollow, I left them to go back to the camp and do my duties, when I arrived back at the camp, I saw Nearsight in the middle of the hollow.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, and he made a motion to have me come out of the camp.

"I want you to join my investigation team, you knew your brother very well, I'm sure, so you probably know who would want to target him."

I meowed. "Well, there was the time he just about enraged all of Shadowclan with some sort of snide comment, and he also didn't like the Riverclan deputy very well, but that's all I remember."

He looked like he was thinking for a second, and then he walked away, he made a gesture showing that I was supposed to follow him, and I did so, he led me to the abandoned twoleg nest, where I saw some cats from Riverclan and Windclan, he meowed to me. "These are members of my investigative group."

I looked at all of them in awe, amazed at how smart these cats were, and Nearsight meowed. "And I chose you, because you are able to help us, now tell them what you know about your brother, they can help us deduce who the killer might be."

I looked at him, nodded, and started to speak. "My brother was a cat that easily got on others nerves, he was the kind that was cause other cats to try and force him to shut up and it usually ended in failure for obvious reasons, usually because we were at gatherings, or he was a better fighter than them, he wasn't the kind of cat that could be defeated easily in open battle, if they got him, he was ambushed, it was one of his weak points."

he meowed a reply. "Thanks for the help, Bluehawk, we very much appreciate it," then he turned to the gathered cats, "Now, we need to work off these clues to see who might have had a reason to do it."

I turned to walk away, but then he meowed to me, "We need you here too."

I asked, "Why me, I'm not even that smart!?"

he meowed a reply. "You knew your brother, I thought I told you that before, Someone who knew the victim will be able to help the investigation, a good investigator gets all the information he can get, a victim's close relative is a good way to do it, so, when did you last see him?"

I meowed a reply. "He was returning from the dusk patrol, then he left to go hunting, after that I fell asleep, and when I woke up the next morning he was gone, we sent out a search patrol, they probably followed his scent and found his body and brought it back."

He shared a few words with one of the other cats, and then came over to speak to me, "You may go home when you are ready." Upon hearing those words I stood up and padded away, returning to camp...

A/N

So? What did you think? Please tell me in the reviews! I really hope you like this! Chapter 2 should be coming when it's done. This chapter is complete!


End file.
